


Sunset

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Happy Ending, Kissing, Pack Dynamics, Past, Pre Alpha Kali, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer and Kali separate from the rest of the pack after they go for their afternoon run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Jennifer and Kali separate from the rest of the pack after they go for their afternoon run. Kali sits down on the forest floor, patting the spot beside her with a warm smile. Jennifer grins at her and takes a seat beside her, shivering a little.

“Are you getting cold?” Kali asks, her face covered with concern.

Jennifer shakes her head because even though they love each other, she doesn’t like to be a bother; it’s in her nature. Of course Kali knows better because she shrugs off her jacket and places it around Jennifer’s shoulders, reaching down to hold her hand afterwards.

“So,” Jennifer says casually, squeezing Kali’s hand softly. “The sun’s setting.”

Surely enough, when Kali looks up at the sky, the usual blue colour has changed into a mix of pink and purple pastels with clouds in between, which makes goosebumps appear on Kali’s skin. It’s been so long since she’s seen the sky look this beautiful.

Kali nods and shuffles closer to Jennifer, resting her head against Jennifer’s shoulder. “It looks so pretty...just like you.”

Jennifer blushes at the cheesy line from her girlfriend and laughs. It doesn’t take her long to settle into Kali’s jacket and snuggle closer to her, kissing her cheek as the sun casts a gentle glow against their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
